Grand Quest Timeline
A City 16 B.A.- Caelan discovers and activates the mind stones. Caelan is no longer present on any plane of existence. A Battle of Gods 11 B.A.- Bastion, Aesh, Luike, Shamil, and Roka embark on their quest. 10 B.A.- The Guild of Champions is founded in Sea Star. A Sea of Trouble 6 B.A. - The Sister summons Aesin (Crimson) Sol, Ateliphis Ellis, Izalea, and Peix Tugevus to retrieve a missing item. - The group meets Tavian at the gates of the City of the Sister. - The group meets Ravis in the Wilds. - The group meets Skel and the rest of the Inlaws. - Lucindian is found in the Brother's Palace in the City of the Brother. - Peix Tugevus, Polar Bar, and Izalea are killed by guards of the City of the Brother. - Ravis and Tavian escape and leave to places unknown. Lucindian does the same. - Aesin and Teli also escape and go to places unknown. The Book of Faedream 6 B.A.- A mysterious woman causes Axil, Laslow, Sebastian, Lyra, Grimes, and Brute to begin their quest. -Ryu and Momen join the questing party. -Party all gain mysterious back of neck tattoos, necklaces, and gems embedded into veins. Peninsula Magic 5 B.A. -''' Caedence, Adamar, Nimli, and Valera all meet in Exxy, and begin questing. - The party picks up Charli Talenteria and Galeria. The Saga of the Emissary '''5 B.A.- The Ancients summon their champions to do battle with the Face of Evil. -Jack Hollings, James Blake, Catalina Del Mar, and Ambassador Corinth are killed. -The Imperial Army defeats the Army of the Confederation in the Battle of Balmoral. -The Golden Army defeats the Imperial Army in the Battle for the City of the Sun. -King Nelson XIV is killed and Queen Catherine I succeeds to the throne of the Golden Kingdom. -Aux uses an Orpheus ring to remain anchored to this plane. Moryr is returned to life by the Master. -Forti is killed at Sarnn. '4 B.A.-' The Emissary defeats the Face of Evil and banishes it from this plane. - Badger, Nedelle, and Cleon V are killed at the Imperium. -The Golden Army and the Army of the Confederation defeat the Imperial Army at the Battle of the Tower with assistance from the forces of Clyngunn, Aelyria, and the Guild of Champions. -The Imperial Senate takes control of the Empire. -Aux disappears. Armageddon’s War '2 B.A.-' Moryr steals the list of divine champions from the Guild of Champions, prompting the Guild to form a task force to respond. -Calara, Elizabeth Shannon, and Turin, are killed. -Shamil is converted to vampirism. -The Imperial Army defeats the Golden Army at the Battle of the Peaks. -The Resistance defeats the Banker’s garrison in Exeter. -Zero is killed. -The Master and his servants orchestrate the Battle of the City and destroy the Guild of Champions. -Gnerm the Violent is killed at the Battle of the City. -Jaymiff and Doriel are killed at the Battle of the City. -Maz is killed. -The Northern Pantheon of Gods and the Southern Pantheon of Gods declare war on each other, beginning Armageddon’s War. -Aux returns from the Sunset Lands. Category:Timeline